


We Wish You a Scary Chasemas

by TheXGrayXLady



Series: Chasemas Carols [3]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chasemas 2K16, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXGrayXLady/pseuds/TheXGrayXLady
Summary: We wish you a scary Chasemas,And an Evil new year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> TBCH I pretty much forgot I wrote this

We wish you a scary Chasemas,   
We wish you a scary Chasemas,   
We wish you a scary Chasemas,  
And an Evil new year!

Bad tidings we bring  
For you and your kin  
We wish you a scary Chasemas  
And an Evil new year!

Now bring us some lao mang long soup  
Now bring us some lao mang long soup   
Now bring us some lao mang long soup   
Go and fetch it you worm

We won’t go until we get some  
We won’t go until we get some  
We won’t go until we get some  
So bring it right here  
  
Now bring us some lao mang long soup  
Now bring us some lao mang long soup   
Now bring us some lao mang long soup   
And bring it right here 

Bad tidings we bring  
For you and your kin  
We wish you a scary Chasemas  
And an Evil new year!


End file.
